


Who Is...?

by Apollymi



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Season/Series 01 Spoilers, Season/Series 01-02 Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-03
Updated: 2007-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollymi/pseuds/Apollymi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is Captain Jack Harkness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Is...?

Who is Captain Jack Harkness?

Who is Jack? A leader, a fighter, a lover? A man with more secrets than is healthy? What do we really know about Jack?

Who is the Captain? A man who knows more about the alien tech we deal with every day than anyone else at Torchwood -- with no explanation as to why he knows any of this, at least as far as gets to us. 'Captain Jack Harkness' isn't even his real name, as far as we know, from what Tosh found out in 1941, when she met the 'real' Captain Jack Harkness. There, Jack introduced himself as 'Captain James Harper'; is that his real name or another alias?

What _do_ we know about Jack? From the sex alien incident, we know that hand is more important to him than anything else. Thinking back, there are things he's said that made it seem he wasn't from this world, time, something. We know he can't die: that we can account for, he's been shot on two separate occasions... and then there was Abaddon.

 _Why do you keep doing this, Gwen?_

Because, if we can find _out_ who he is, maybe we can find _him_.


End file.
